Mommy
by Melantha Frost
Summary: Everybody knows how the wind was Jack's constant companion. What if Jack was younger? What if the wind was a real spirit? How would the Guardians and Pitch deal with a young, playful, winter spirit?
1. Prologue

"Mae, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Jack, everything will be okay," Mae, Jack's older sister, cooed.

"And why should I trust you? You made me sneak out when Mama told us not to, and you're the town prankster! You always lie to me, you always get me in trouble, why should you care about me now?!" Jack's big brown eyes welled up with tears.

"Ju-just hold on, you'll be fine!" Her eyes widened in horror when the already thin ice below Jack shattered. "No! Jack!" She tried to dive in, but the hole was too small. Her brother always was bone-thin.

* * *

The Sandman watched sadly as Mae refused to go to sleep. Sandy knew why. He was there. He had watched as the pale boy plunged through the frozen pond into the frigid cold water below. He had watched as the heartbroken girl collapsed next to the hole, never moving, even as the snowstorms that frequented Burgess passed. Even as her panicked parents found her.

Even as it was her time to go, she would not rest. She ignored the tempting dreamsand, which gave her a chance to finally give up all her worries. She died with her eyes wide open.

* * *

Hi guys... I know, kinda short, and I know I should be working on Eternal Sleep, but my muse (Juniper) won't let the words come out! And my head's been thinking about this nonstop ever since the idea came to me!

Well... R&R! And please use constructive criticism, don't just beg me for more, tell me whether you like it or not, and why.


	2. Newborn

Sandy was admittedly, attached, to Burgess, ever since Jack Overland died. He wanted to protect the children from the winter weather. 'Hmmm... Maybe I'll go pay Jack a visit tonight.' He usually did this, frequenting Jack's watery grave to pay his condolences to the kid's lost life.

After his rounds, he went to the little town and spotted a stray moonbeam- which was directed to the pond. 'Oh Manny, what are you planning, old friend?' The golden man saw a girl standing on the frozen lake. The pale woman with hair as black as night, and a dress as pale as MiM's light. Said dress and hair flowed, even though there was no wind. In fact, she was wind. Her name was Aurai.

Nobody knew much about the woman. She never stayed in one place long. And when a spirit happened to see her, she acted cold, indifferent. Now, she looked the exact opposite. Her eyes were soft, and when she noticed the dreamweaver, she put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

It was then he noticed the moonbeam again. It wasn't focused on the lake itself. No, it was focused on a face under the ice. The face he saw was not exactly the same as when he last saw it, but it was unmistakably the same. It was Jack Overland, the five-year old boy who had died just two months ago. Except he was alive. Or as alive as an apparent winter spirit could be.

The frozen child rose to the surface, and looked like he was listening to something. Then he gasped and jumped up, and was as surprised as Sandy when Aurai lifted the child with her wind. He was excited, but the two adults knew he was using it as a mask to hide his fear and confusion.

"What is your name, frost child?" Sandy gaped at the woman, that was the first time she had ever spoken.

"M-my name is Jack. Jack Frost. But how did I get here? Why am I so cold, yet I don't care? Who are you? How do you know I would come here?" The curious child shot off rapid fire questions. Sandy chuckled and signed to him, 'Slow down! One question at a time.' Aurai stared at the short man with contempt. 'Well now, guess she's back to her frosty exterior...' He thought.

"Jack, you're a winter spirit. You had a past life, and you died in this pond. Sandy can tell you all the details. And I guess I should tell you who we are. I am Aurai, spirit of the wind. The glowing lantern over there is Sanderson ManSnoozie."

Sandy pouted. He always hated that name. Jack, however, didn't notice the tense atmosphere, caused by Aurai and Sandy. He was too sleepy to care. The young boy yawned and fell asleep, and golden dolphins jumped around his head. Both older spirits'

The wind picked him up in his arms, gestured to Sandy to follow, and they flew north to visit the Guardians. The Guardians of Childhood.

And Pitch.

* * *

I forgot to mention, Pitch is a good guy, Guardian of courage and still Nightmare King. But he's still a little scary, so how do you think Jack will react? :D

Constructive criticism please, I'm just a beginner, I want to know how to improve!

Ok, now I really need to work on my homework... I did this for an excuse to not do my homework •_•" and since my muse won't **shut her mouth!**


	3. Meet Aurai

Aurai watched the sleeping child in her arms. To anybody else, it would've looked strange for a woman to be looking at her child with the happy smile when they were standing in the middle of a frozen tundra. She was alone with Jack, Sandy had gone into Santa's workshop to explain the situation.

She sighed. Everybody thought her cold. The truth was, she had been around for a very, very long time. She was older than MiM, older than most of the other spirits. She was lonely. Ever since that one incident... She had never let anyone in ever again.

"H-hey, w-wait up! Michael! Stop!" a little girl, who looked to be about 10, wheezed. Michael had stopped further up the green hill. He was getting impatient.

"Hurry up, I wanna show you the meadow! It's so cool, there's flowers everywhere, and bushes to hide in, and the trees have low branches! They're really fun to climb, I bet I can beat you!" Michael was the little girl's twin, but he was bigger, so young Aurai looked up to him as a big brother. She hurried up to the top of the hill, and looked around.

"Where's the meadow? Is it warm and safe? There's no animals, right? If it's not, I wanna go home! It's getting dark, Mummy will be looking for us!" She was getting whiny, which meant one thing.

Michael grinned and pulled put an orange. "I have a lot more food, and there's more at the glen!" They trekked down the other side of the hill. The boy went into the woods just ahead. Aurai had no choice but to follow.

It was pitch black when they got to the meadow. Michael was excited, but the place gave her a shiver. She didn't want to go, and she told her brother so. He just looked at her like she was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

The feeling she had evolved into fear when she saw eyes. Gleaming black eyes. Wolves. As if it was summoned by the thought, the black wolf stepped out into the dim light. It was big, big for a wolf, and it was hungry, if the look in it's eyes were anything to go by. "MICHAEL, RUN!" Aurai was terrified, but her brother seemed to be frozen. He wouldn't move.

The girl tugged on Michael's arm, but fled when she saw the wolf coming for them. She never saw Michael again.

* * *

I know, you were probably expecting the Guardians' reaction to Jack... But I needed to explain why Aurai acts like the way she does... *shrug*


	4. Meet the Guardians– and Pitch too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, five-year old Jack, and Aurai.

* * *

She was shaken out of her reverie when Sandy tugged her sleeve. When she looked up, she saw a tall... Kangaroo. He had long ears, blue fur, boomerangs, and that Aussie look. It was a ringer for a kangaroo.

And he wasn't happy. "Oi, what business do you have here? And who are you?" 'Grumpy much? Might as well answer.'

Silence reigned. Until she spoke, "Oh, you know, the average wind spirit finding a five-year old newborn winter spirit. How's your day, Mr. I'm-a-Guardian? Did you protect a boy today? No? Bloody Guardians of Childhood, I don't know why they think you're MiM's gift to the world. No, I can't believe MiM would even name you Guardians, you idiots don't even know what you're doing!" Her voice was like two pieces of sharp ice scraping against each other.

"Follow me." The Kangaroo was stiff, like he was trying not to punch the elder spirit. Sandy was worried about Jack between the two rivals, so he snatched the frost child from Aurai's arms and floated ahead of the two.

When the four of them reached the palace, the doors slammed open, as if the giant oak doors themselves knew the somebody would come. Light streamed out of the doorway, revealing a big, burly, red man.

Sandy glared at the man, North, pointedly. Santa looked confused, until he saw the white-haired child looking about the workshop with confusion, wonder, and drowsiness.

The big guy looked abashed and led them to a large, dark room.

The walls were painted like the dark forest surrounding the lake Jack was born from, and the temperature was just right for the child. The plush carpet was a soft white, giving the appearance of freshly fallen snow. The ceiling was painted to be a starry night sky with a bright moon as the only light source. To the back of Jack's room, there was a thick, tree-shaped pillar. At the base of the 'tree,' there was a hollow leading to a frost bed. It wasn't large, it was a simple twin bed, with frost patterns on the thin cover. Sandy deposited his young charge on the bed.

What the most noticeable part of the room were the shadows surrounding the whole room. "Huh, I was wondering why there wasn't much light in here. Pitch, come out and meet the boy!" North yelled. Sandy was quick to shush him, but a sleepy yawn was heard from the twin bed. Bright, frosty blue eyes gazed at them with a childish innocence.

A dark chuckle emanated from the shadows, and for a moment, the Guardians could see a pair of yellow eyes. Years before, it would've sent a chill down their backs, and sent them into a defensive position. "Who's the baby? Why is he here? Why do you deem him important enough for Santoff Claussen to create a new room?" A grey-skinned man with jet black hair stepped out. Sandy and Aurai remembered Jack and looked back at him.

Jack had tears in his eyes. His bottom lip stuck out. And that could only mean one thing. Sandy shot a look at Pitch, silently begging him to let up on the poor boy. Pitch took one look at the child and nearly panicked. He could handle scared children, but he couldn't handle crying.

And Toothiana chose that moment to fly through the room, startling the Guardians (and Pitch). And fly up in the pouting boy's face.

"Awwwww, he's adorable! Is he a spirit? I sure hope so, can we keep him? What kind of spirit is he? Oh my gosh, look at his teeth, girls! They're as white as snow!"  
All the adult spirits gave her a withering glare. Jack started crying in earnest. Aurai was quick to start a gentle breeze, playing with his snow-white hair. The boy calmed down enough for Sandy to sprinkle him with a light dose of dreamsand. It wouldn't put him to sleep, but it helped make him happy. Evidently, it was successful, judging by Jack's laughter as the sand dolphins jumped around his head.

"Now Tooth, don't scare Jack!" Sandy cracked up when Pitch said that. Kind of ironic, the Nightmare King telling the gentle fairy not to scare the kid.

Jack pouted as the dolphins turned back to dust, but immediately brightened up when he saw Bunnymund. "Bunny! Fluffy!" Aster's eyes widened and he fell to the ground when he got an armful of frozen boy. He looked down to glare at him, but softened when he saw the happy blue eyes of the five-year old.

The energetic boy jumped up and gobbled up some chocolate he had found in the pouch Bunny was holding. Pitch quickly dissipated into the shadows when the child bounced around, quite literally, from the sugar-filled candy. They all groaned, one after the other, as Jack jumped, or flew, on top of North's head, then Tooth's, Sandy's, and Aurai's. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Sugar!"

"Bunny... Why do you have chocolate within reach of a FIVE-YEAR OLD CHILD!? A FIVE-YEAR OLD WINTER CHILD!" Aurai was mad. Luckily for them all, Jack took no notice of her anger.

'And we're supposed to watch over this eternal child? Oh boy,' Sandy thought, as the tai-chi master cowered from the wind-spirit's temper.

* * *

I feel sooo sorry for Bunny... And all the Guardians... Not really :)

Juniper: R&R please! Make her improve the fic... Like torture, and psychological pain!

Me: It would be best if you forget the torture part...


	5. Lost & Found

163 pieces of chocolate, 51 yetis, and six exhausted spirits later, Jack finally came down from his sugar high. Unfortunately for the older spirits, it did not mean he was quite ready to sleep. When Sandy had tried to throw dreamsand at him, the frightened winter spirit flew into the castle maze that was North's home.

"Jack, where are you, you little ankle-biter?" Bunny was currently searching the hallways, not knowing Jack was above him in the rafters. Apparently, Jack was given some control over the wind from MiM, enough to be able to fly, but Aurai's was still stronger than his wind.

Jack giggled, and his powers responded to his emotions. Which meant snow exploded everywhere. Which meant Jack was lost amidst the snow. Hooray for them. And now Aster had to look for Jack in a now snow covered maze. Hooray for the bunny.

Pitch wasn't much help, all he could do was see if Jack got spooked by anything, and find him that way. Tooth directed all her fairies to search high and low for the sprite. North told all the yetis to look everywhere, even outside of the Pole, and be gentle to Jack if they happened to find him. Sandy was as much help as Pitch. He had to hope for the pesky five-year old to fall asleep.

Aurai used her wind to find any blizzards, or strange weather changes. She eventually found Jack. At the South Pole. And as comfortable as she was with the cold, the last wind spirit didn't want to travel from Europe to Antarctica. "Jack, I swear, if I get my hands on you... Ugh!"

When she got to the South Pole, there was a huge blizzard. The winds tugged at her hair and dress, and snow pelted her face. 'Wow, and I thought the North Pole was cold...' Her thought were along those lines. As she trudged forward, Aurai noticed the wind had grown stronger. She could've easily calmed the storm down, but only she had seen the wild look in Jack's eyes.

In the eye of the storm, there was a snowdrift that seemed to be shaking. Aurai's wind blew the snow apart, revealing a sobbing winter sprite. "Why? I never did anything, they say me naughty... Me be good wittle boy, I promise!" The wind spirit's heart broke when she heard Jack. 'He probably met Eolas, the king summer spirit.'

"Jack, it's okay, you are a very good little boy," she winced when she said that, "it's just that there are bad people out there."

"B-but, why did they walk through me?" He hiccuped. 'Or, I could be wrong.' She internally sighed before sitting down on the icy ground. His wind seemed to be dying down as the winter spirit got ready for a long story.

"You see, there are many many spirits out there. Regular people, mortals, are only able to see, hear, and touch us if they truly believe in us. I'm too old, I don't need belief. Sandy and the Moon don't need believers either, because they help all children, not just those that believe. Elementals, like you, control the seasons. Belief makes you stronger, but you don't need it."

Who did you see, Jack? Who told you you were bad?"

"This big, warm, fwoaty spirit. He looked like a ghost balloon, and he melted all my snow. He had a big red nose, and there were a bunch of wittle flames behind him," Jack sniffled. He raised his arms up in an unspoken plea to cuddle. Aurai obliged. 'Wow, so Eolas saw him, and told him he was bad when a mortal passed through him. That settles it, I'm gonna tear his heart out of that wretched balloon!'

She started to think of darker ways to punish the summer spirit. 'And I bet the others will be more than happy to help!' At that thought, she grinned like a maniac. Her dark thoughts drew a blank when the child spoke again. "I wanna go home, mommy."

If anybody had been at the South Pole, they would have frozen to death. With the winds carrying one furious and one sleeping spirit, it could have frozen the hottest summer spirit.

* * *

Sooo... Hello again, I would've posted yesterday, but the router decided to act up for no reason. And I do not own anything except the plot. And Aurai. And the five-year old Jack.


	6. Rules, Sleep, & Explanations

The deadly cold winds carried Aurai and her young charge back to the North Pole, to Jack's room, where the other spirits had given up looking for her. "Miss me?"

"Chocolate! I want more chocolate, mommy!" Jack had hopped out of the wind's arms and was looking for more chocolate. Aurai mentally facepalmed and frantically shook her head. Pitch, Sandy, Bunny, And North looked at Aurai questioningly. Tooth followed the wind spirit's lead. And made the fatal mistake of picking the frost child up.

"No, no, no, you'll ruin your perfect teeth!" Nobody noticed when Jack's face scrunched up. Nobody noticed when tears welled up in his eyes. Everybody noticed when he started screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT DADDY! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" At that, the winter spirit's wind grabbed him and flew him into Sandy's arms. When Jack looked around, Tooth looked heartbroken, Sandy had a startled look on his face, and everybody else had clapped their hands to their ears.

The child just snuggled further into Sandy. When he didn't give any sign of screaming again, North cautiously lowered his hands. "Rule number one: Nobody touch him unless he lets you. Or if you're Sandy or Aurai," North grumbled.

Everybody looked at Jack. He just grinned at everybody.

"Rule number two," this was Bunnymund, "never give chocolate to that crazy ankle-biter!" Jack pouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "Uh, I mean, don't give him too much chocolate!" The others quickly nodded.

Pitch spoke for both he and Sandy. "Rule number three, go to bed when you're supposed to." Jack nodded, rewarding them with sleepy goofy smile.

"Rule number four, brush your teeth after eating!" Guess who that was. The sleepy child frowned.

"Me no know how to bwush," Jack mumbled. Tooth looked horrified and promised him she'll show him.

"Rule number five. Don't run away!" Aurai gave a stern glance at the boy. The others nodded.

"Can I have a penguin?" The boy yawned. Both Sandy and Pitch created a sand penguin together. It looked just like a real penguin, using dreamsand for the white chest feathers. Aurai used her wind to make the sand penguin move. Jack smiled, and fell asleep. The penguin burst into sand again, the dreamsand creating dolphins around the sleeping child's hair. The nightmare sand created a nightmare to watch over Jack. Sandy placed him into the frost bed, and kissed his forehead. Aurai glared at him furiously. The golden man gazed back at her with some confusion. She turned away with a quiet, "Humph!"

The five Guardians plus Aurai tip-toed to the living room. "From what I could gather, Jack went to play with mortals in a summer region. The mortals passed through him. Eolas saw and said Jack was a bad boy, which is why they can walk through him."

"Ok, I'm going to kill that floating mold!" Tooth balled up her fists, trembling with rage. Pitch held her back, patting her soothingly.

"Right mate, why are you here? How did you know about Jack's rebirth, who are you, and why do you care?" Bunnymund asked curiously. "I mean, you come out of nowhere. Where do you come from? And how do we know we can trust you?"

Aurai's gaze sharpened, "Watch your mouth, whippersnapper. I'm centuries older than you. If you must know..."

* * *

So, the whole next chapter will be about Aurai. And her connections to Jack. R&R!


	7. Wind's Life, Death, and Rebirth

"Hmmm... Where should I start. Well, when my mom and da-"

"Crikey mate! Not that!" Bunny had his paws on his flattened ears.

Aurai smirked. "Fine."

* * *

There were two twins. One was a short little girl who adored her taller twin brother. Said brother loved to play and mess around, yet he knew when to be serious. He was very responsible, making chores into fun and games. His name was Michael. Michael had midnight black hair, and cocoa brown skin. His eyes were a dark brown, almost as dark as black.

His shy sister, Aamira, had the same midnight black hair, but her skin was a very pale, milky white color. The reclusive girl could be as mischievous as her brother, but went about it in a sneaky way. Being the pale girl she was, Aamira could still hide in shadows. She would leave something here, throw something there. She moved fast. As a result, she was never caught.

They both believed in light spirits, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. Yet they believed in dark spirits too. Like Pitch Black, Death, and Set. This was their undoing, for the shadow spirits followed them like moths to a flame.

Aamira had once seen Pitch himself, when he was giving her twin a nightmare. Her screams had both scared and intrigued the Nightmare King, for he never before had had a believer, let alone two. In that moment of hesitance, Michael had woken up, and was poised to hit Pitch with a big branch he had kept. The grey man never bothered the twins after that.

When they were both ten, Michael had been lured out to a beautiful meadow that had been occupied by wolves. Big wolves, their pelts ranging from brown to yellow to jet black. She had presumed Michael was forever gone when she ran away from her helpless brother.

The lone twin had grieved and cried over her cowardice and her brother's demise. The two had been inseparable. Now her twin had been taken from her.

Aamira had started to lose her belief, at least in the light. The girl couldn't lose her belief in the dark, after all, they had taken him from her.

The last dark spirit she saw was Set, the god of Chaos. It was a war between her tribe and their rival. The children were supposed to be hidden away, away from the Chaos, but she had taken up her brother's mantle. The kids followed her to watch the gradual extinction of humans.

Amongst the crowd stood a figure, unbothered by the fights raging around him. Aamira had known, had made the tribe children believe in dark spirits, so all the kids saw him. The tall man had pale grey skin, red eyes, and black hair. The 5,000 year old god seemed to bask in the Chaos. He noticed the young escapees and beckoned them over. That was around the time they had run away, right back into their 'prison.'

Aamira never lost her belief. Right up until her death, she knew they were real.

The lone twin died when she was hung for witchcraft. The tribespeople had seen her stare at empty spaces, as if seeing creatures invisible to the naked eye. Her own mother had overheard her talking to 'an evil creature,' when in reality, she had been conversing with a dryad.

The tribe's children had mourned as the tribe's huntsmen led the young 'witch' to the gallows. The girl had stood up straight, refusing to look like the scared babe she was on the inside. She looked straight ahead at the setting sun as the huntsmen put the noose around her head.

The tribespeople hissed and booed at her. As the floor under her opened, and she hung, suspended in thin air, her lips moved. 'I'll see you there.'

The wind blew angrily, and they murmured to themselves if they had done the right thing. The wind used twigs and dust to form the same little girl that had just been hung. Needless to say, she was angry.

The adults were killed, and the children were led by the newly named Aurai to a less violent tribe.

Years later, in the settlement of the tribe Burgess, Aurai had discovered she was part of a triplet. She and Michael had another sister that was believed lost in the woods. The lost sister had survived, and had kids. Through the centuries, her family line had led to the Overlands.

Along with Sandy, the wind had witnessed Jackson Overland's death, which had reminded her so much of her own big brother.

* * *

So? Whaddya think? And sorry for any grammar mistakes! I am an impatient and unobservant girl, so no looking over. *Scowls* You're lucky I'm even able to update! R&R, please!


	8. Rule Number One

On that happy note, Bunny apologized for his suspicion and the spirits went off to join Jack in dreamland.

Except Pitch. He went off to give nightmares to children, to help them gain courage and overcome their fears. One of those children was Jack.

He was afraid of being touched. Something must have happened in his mortal life to scare him so young. Pitch wanted to know what.

The Nightmare King gave the sleeping boy a nightmare. Of what, he did not know. He just used the fear Jack had and watched.

A young boy, perhaps slightly younger than the real Jack, was sitting on his knees. The hunched child was wheezing, and was sitting in the darkest corner of the room. He seemed to be shuffling towards the door, which was very close, yet a drunk man on the other side heard his sniffling.

"Boy, what are you doing?" The man asked in a deadly soft voice.

Jackson Overland whispered, "Nothing Father," his eyes never once looking up at his 'Father's' face, as if he was Medusa.

This was when memory became nightmare.

The man became a tall, dark shadow. The shade had deep, fiery, coal eyes. He raised his hand, getting ready to smack Jack into tomorrow.

Pitch had had enough. He shredded the nightmare, waking up Jack in the process. If he had looked in the mirror, he would've found his hair disheveled, fists clenched, and chest heaving in rage.

The awakened ice spirit started to cry. Pitch didn't want the others to wake up and find out what the King of Nightmares had done, so he went to go comfort Jack.

Unfortunately, he forgot rule number one. Don't touch Jack unless he allows it. When the spirit hugged the child, the boy only screamed louder. 'Well, that's a nice wake up call,' he thought sarcastically as the five other spirits streamed into the forest room. Pitch melted into the shadows before he got an earful.

When Tooth zipped into the room, all she saw was a crying Jack. Which meant he had a nightmare. Which meant the shade was to blame. "Pitch!"

Aurai rolled her eyes. "Don't blame him, it's his job." With that said, she reached into a shadow and pulled a wide-eyed Pitch out. Jack, still wailing, latched onto the nearest spirit. Who was Pitch.

The shade was confused. 'So, I try and comfort Jack, he cries. I come back five seconds later, and he's hugging me.' "Somebody please tell me what the heck is wrong with this kid!" He quickly covered his mouth.

Sandy and Aurai got in Pitch's face and simultaneously punched him in the face. Tooth cradled the hiccuping five year old while Pitch nursed his broken nose. Jack's 'parents' both had a satisfied grin.

'North's still sleeping,' Sandy signaled. He took the ice spirit and brought him outside to the snowy wonderland that was the North Pole. Aurai followed, grumbling about 'Nightmare Kings,' 'lazy bunnies,' and 'fat Santa Claus.' Tooth went back to sleep. Pitch sat there on Jack's bed with a startled look on his face, like he couldn't believe they broke his nose and walked away with no remorse.

* * *

Hey guys... Don't worry, the story'll get more fluffy. I'm just gonna go through the five rules. I know it's short, but it's either this or a lot more angst. Take your pick. R&R!


	9. Rule Number Two

Aster woke up and snuck outside to watch the winter sprite snowball his parents.  
He smiled.

And threw a snowball at all three of them, running circles around them as he went. The adults didn't notice the potent chocolates dropped on the frozen ground.

Jack did.

Three seconds later, the light flurry was replaced by a peppy blizzard. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" Bunny groaned and covered his face with his paws. Sandy facepalmed. Aurai sighed and proceeded to chase after the wayward child.

Inside the workshop, North and Tooth had woken up due to the winds banging against the windows. "What is going on out there?" Tooth worried about Jack. North worried about Sandy and Aurai.

The both walked outside, only for the winter devil to rush into the workplace. Winds and snow piled in through the wide open doors. Patches of slick ice appeared all over, making yetis trip and elves go skating. It started snowing inside North's home. Pitch hid in the shadows, holding back his laughter at the chaos. North and Tooth poked their heads out of the snow in the doorway. Sandy and Aurai floated in as if nothing had happened. Aster quickly hopped into the North Pole complaining about his numb feet, only to slip 'n slide across the icy floor.

Above them all floated Jack. Who rushed into the kitchen. North, who had already freed himself from the snowbank, groaned. "He's going to get more chocolate! Yetis, get him!"

There was quiet for five seconds. They all listened intently, and heard many yetis yelling. Jack sped out into the entryway, cookies and chocolate in hand. The dreamweaver had had enough.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I have something planned, and I have a minor writer's block :(


End file.
